


Partners?

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deal with a Devil, F/M, Valentine's Day, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: Master wants to have a new partner.---Now, with a Valentines' vid :)
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like John Simm in "cold courage" and actually this scene suits with 13th Doctor. And I miss Master ;(


	2. Hope?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor discovered, who the Fugitive was. She didn't take it well, but there was also Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentines' vid :)

**Author's Note:**

> You may also follow me here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/user/VerseNaberrie  
> https://alexversenaberrie.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.deviantart.com/alexversenaberrie  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1741828/Alex-Verse-Naberrie


End file.
